Soul Mates in Every Way
by Ceaselessly into the past
Summary: Rose and Lissa are soul mates.
1. Chapter 1

Holy, St. Vladimir... Did she have to wear that dress? My back stiffened and I held tightly onto the numb-chucks strapped on my waist, and some of my brain power was trying to stop the fluttering of my heart. Why did she have to wear that...that...it didn't even classify as a dress. It was more like a slip of fabric, a jade green fabric that highlighted her desirable curves, and her beautiful emerald green eyes.

I shamed myself into blushing, and I tried to avery my eyes away from her gorgeousness. _Jeez, Hathaway, get it together. You're her best friend, and more importantly you're her Guardian._ I had to stop myself from punching out the boys dressed in tuxes who were ogling Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, they were not threat, Moroi speaking,...so I wouldn't have a good excuse for why I punched the whole male student body in the face, aside form the reason that I was jealous. I was fuming at the boys who thought they could stare at a girl so disgustingly, especially a girl that was mine...but then I would remember that she wasn't _mine._ That's when I felt the streak of jealousy.

Lissa carried herself across that ballroom, gracing everyone with a hello who had bowed in her presence. Sometimes, I completely forget that we were the same age, only eighteen, because she held herself like she was a grown woman. A woman the I knew I would never deserve...but, St. Vlad, I wanted to be the one who deserved her. We were soul mates, at least I had that. But, we were soul mates in a purely platonic way, nothing more. Oh, how I wanted it to be more. I...I wanted to be able to kiss her, on the lips, when I walk her back to her room, to ensure her safety. When my dreams are not eclipsed by Lissa's pain and nightmares, I have dreams where she'll invite into her room, to stay the night, and NOT like the way we used when we were twelve. But, they were only dreams. And I fear, and know, that those dreams will never be reality.

A flash of black outfits, and shadows with silver stakes at their sides whooped by mer, reminding me where I was and what my mind had to focus on. Dhampir Guardians were everywhere, but trying to be out of the way of the Moroi, but always keeping watch on them. I realized I had stopped in the middle of the room, to gaze upon Lissa's agonizingly heartbreaker features, and to listen to her musical laugh that smoothed my ears.

My brain clicked into Guardian mode, and my complete being was riveted on Lissa, but not because of my feelings for her, for her protection. I did the basic visual of the area, and I decided that it was secure, until my gaze caught a tall, dark and handsome figure in the shadows. _Ah, shit, there goes my attention span._ I so didn't need this now, he gave me that stare that used to melt my insides into goo, but now it just made me annoyed. When I had that near brush of death with Lissa, I noticed my underlining feelings for her, and suddenly Dimitri Belikov was nowhere insight, at least in my heart. He had been shocked at my submissive attitude, and my sudden dislike of him. I still like him, hell, I still love him. Just not the way with Lissa, it never was as much as I felt for Lissa. It never will be, nothing ever will be.

He kept on staring at me, like he was trying to figure me out or something when his eyes flicked to a figure beside me. I spun around and slightly looked down upon Queen Lissa herself. She was only slightly smaller than me, we were basically the same height. Her beautiful blonde hair came down her shoulders in tresses, and I had to stuff my hands in my black jeans from preventing myself from running my hands through it..._and make her tilt back her head, moaning for me to not stop, while giving me a perfect view of her beautiful porcelain neck and I would bathe her in light kisses that would..._

"Rose? Rose?" My eyes blinked as I heard my name, bringing me back to the presence. Lissa touched my arm lightly, making heat spread through my whole body, while I watched her green eyes spark. _Oh, Holt St. Vladimir, help me. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Lissa's POV:_

"Yeah, _Liss?"_ Roseasked as she finally came to look at me, breaking away from her inner thoughts that I wasn't able to grasp. I wish I could ask her what she was thinking about, but Rose was always reserved like that. She wouldn't give away personal stuff about herself unless it was completely necessary. She didn't see the appeal of letting your emotions show, and be one of those "gushy sobs", as she puts it.I remind her everyday, that I am one of those "gushy sobs", but she just states that it is apart of my charm. So, I let her thoughts go. For now. Instead, I _s_miled up at her, slightly losing myself in her brown oblique eyes. That seemed to be happening to me lately, losing myself in the safety that was Rosemarie Hathaway.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked her lightly before looping my petite pale hand in to the crook of her muscular elbow. She turned her head slightly towards me, and I heard her heart beat stutter, making me curious, as well as making my bloodlust crazy. Ever since she let me bite her that first time, when we were on the run, my Moroi called and longed for her Rose. That's was I tell myself, that it's just the Moroi bloodlust that makes my heart skip a beat when she walks into a room, or when my breath whips out of my body when she turns to me and says something so unexpected and unbelievably sweet. I, Vasilisa Dragomir, have no romantic feelings towards my guardian, just purely platonic friendship feelings. Really close friendship feelings.

"I can't, Liss. I have to stay here."Rose said, as she motioned her head to the shadows where the other Dhampir were. I looked up to her, knowing that my disappointment showed through my eyes, making my green eyes glisten, I knew that look made Rose give into me. It always has. But, she wasn't looking my way. She only had her hand on her numb-chucks as she looked towards the sea of Moroi. I then squeezed her arm lightly, smiling at how safe I felt when I just touched her.

"I don't mean as just my Guardian, Rose. I meant as my guest, _my ____escort__." _I slightly blushed at how my voice, on it's own choice, when on a deeper octave_. A ____seductive_ octave. Rose's eyes closed as she took in a deep breath, like she was trying to resist something. "I'm sorry, Lissa. It's not my place." She whispered lightly, hard for me to jaw went slack, this was not the Rose I knew. Her voice held pain in it, like she was trying her hardest to resist something. Like she was being tortured. Her voice was not light, and sarcastically humorous, as it had once been. I thenstepped into her line of view, wanting her to talk to me. To finally confide in me. I decided that I was not gonna wait till later to force her to tell me what's wrong.

I was about to sayher name when the royal trumpets called my presence to the stage. All the Moroi looked frantically around the ballroom, searching for their Queen's porcelain skin. For me. Rose touched my fingers lightly, and traced her own finger around my pink painted nails.

"They await you, My Queen. Go ahead, Kitten." She said and smirked at her nickname for me and my heart stuttered. I didn'twant to go up to the stage, make a speech that will make people clap politely. I wanted to stay here, right in Rose's space, standing very close toher. But, that wasn't what was expected of me, so I turned around and headed to the stage. Immediately missing Rosemarie Hathaway's warm breath, and her gentle han_ds._


	3. Chapter 3

Roseve been in this new routine, these new feelings...Anyways, I also had to find a new trail to run, so I wouldnshs chambers. Then I heard a low, rumble, which could only be known as a manly chuckle. I whipped around to see beautiful curly blonde hair and emerald eyes facing me.

**I asked and she stepped fully out of the shadows. I could see now that she was blushing, her eyes were clearly hazy...I looked around her to see Christian, looking smug and I really wanted to punch that smile off his dark face. I flinched my hand into a fist, and meet his eyes. **

**He said, knowing I despised him using that name. I said, equally smug, although I didnt want to look away from Lissa, and her bright and plumb lips. But, I had to because those lips werens eyes, and almost got lost into the abyss of them, the endless green...and...God, I have got to get my shit together. **

**Lissa then smiled at me, and my heart dropped. She swished something in her hand and brought it up to my eye level. Her pearly white shone, and her lips glistened, her eyes dazzling. **

**t take it with you, I worry about you passing out somewhere!**Thank you, but why aren** I asked her and she was about to open her mouth when Ozera slithered up beside her. He said with that cocky grin again, and I cringed at it. Lissa blushed and turned her face slightly into Christiant, Rose. It**There actually wasn** She said, and slightly laughed at her last statement. It made my heart flutter, but I couldn**You shouldn** Instead I decided to be responsible and annoying. God, I sounded like Dimitri. Lissa then rolled her eyes at me. t leave the castle, and it She pointed out, and I sighed while I began to walk the steps up to my chambers. **

**s wrong?m messed up. **

**She said again and I shook her off, I couldn**I don Queen! And not get to second base with your dark and brooding boyfriend!You don** She said quietly and continued to walk away from me. **

**I wanna be more than best friends with you, Liss. Can badly. I picked up my bag, and water bottle as I walked up the stairs myself. Thatt called me that since her parents died, since our bond had formed. I messed up real bad.**


End file.
